Kirby Star Allies (TV series)/Quotes
Kirby Star Allies has many voice lines, and some quotes were highlighted, some of them were internet phenomena, also called a meme, especially for King Dedede's voice lines. Main Characters Kirby * "Hi!" * "Aye!" * "Ayu!" * "Poyo!" * "Ha!" * "Oh!" * "Eek!" King Dedede * "Hey what's this piece of cluttah'?" (Friends Forever) * "POPPY BROS?! BURNIN' LEO?! DRIBLEE?! HOW COULD YA' BETRAY YER' KING, THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! SHOULD PUT ME AN EXECUTION PUNISHMENT FOR DEM' NEXT TIME!" * "Remember me from old times? I still wanta' clobbah' you Kirby!" (Friends Forever) * "This is failin' me! Hand me anotha' bag o' dem' powah'!" (Friends Forever) * "NO! FAILED! I'll get me revenge on ya'!" (Friends Forever) * "Kirby? You-you saved yer' old King Dedede? Whateva'!" (Friends Forever) * "Whaddya' mean Bandana Waddle Dee? Me corruption ain't no more! Ya' go play some stuff, I still don't trust dat dere' Kirby!" (A True General) * "Bandana Waddle Dee shut yer' mouth closed! Wait ya' don't have mouth!" (A True General) * "Kirby, sorry for no' trusting ye'! I should have been em' grateful to ya'!" (A True General) * "Whispy Woods? Ah crud we forgot dem' great friend of ours!" (Nature Sabotage) * "KIRBY WATCH OUT FOR DEM' APPLES FALLIN' FROM DEM' WOOD BUSHES DEY'RE GONNA HIT YOUR HEAD AND DEN' YOU TURN DUMB!" (Nature Sabotage) * "Look NME, I love ya', but I don't need no more monstahs! I'm cool wit' Kirby now!" (Trouble with the NME) * "Did ya' even listen to what I even said? No more monstahs!" (Trouble with the NME) * "That's it! I've had enough of ye', ye' pest! Oh is that so! Fight da' big' Dedede like a man ye' idiot! I hope ye' realize and go do somethin' else in yer' pathetic life! Pathetic COMPANY! Go ahead if ye' dare!" (Trouble with the NME) * "Yo Kirby! I've had a lil' quarrel with dem' NME! So they called a hit on me! So monstahs are comin' afta' me!" (Trouble with the NME) * "Kirby, there's one person that ye' had trouble with in the past that want to see yer' face again! He's comin' to Dreamland to make peace! Go and see him friend!" (Shadows of Nostalgia) * "Oh Kirby come on! He ain't hurtin' ye' no more! He wanna be yer' friend, trust him man! Look ye' gotta live with it." (Shadows of Nostalgia) * "Meta Knight?! Not my best friend.... And Knight of the Year..!" (Traveling to Popstar) * "META KNIGHT I'M COMIN' FOR YE', I NEED ME LOYAL KNIGHT BACK!" (Traveling to Popstar) * "Meta Knight, are you crazy?!" (Pest Control) * "Look Meta Knight due to yer' stinky attitude, I am afraid I have to give yer' spot as Knight of dem' Year to Dark Meta Knight." (Pest Control) * "Meta Knight, I'm very sorry..." (Pest Control) * "We hereby announce that we'll return the spot as Knight of the Year back to... META KNIGHT!" (Pest Control) * "WHAT ARE YE' DOIN' YE' LIL' SNOT! I'M GONNA BEAT YE' TILL YER' CATCHIN' A COLD!" (Motherly Gooey) * "Maybe if I sing some Rick Astley?" (Marx'ing his Territory) Meta Knight * "If it isn't Kirby... King Dedede... Bandana Waddle Dee... Wait, who are those two? I don't remember them anymore." (Traveling to Popstar) * "Kirby, thanks for freeing me, and looks like King Dedede's a friend to you once again." (Traveling to Popstar) * "But my king! I really feel bad for Whispy, he really needs help from us!" (The Walking Tread) * "Uh oh, this is going really bad, we should rescue Whispy before he destroys whole Dreamland!" (The Walking Tread) * "Dark Meta Knight?!" (Pest Control) * "WHAT?! You're accepting him as your friend Kirby? He is a danger to us! He's tricking you into something!" (Pest Control) * "Yeah whatever Dark Meta Knight... WHATEVER!" (Pest Control) * "My king, I thought you respected me!" (Pest Control) * "YO-YOUR GIVING MY SPOT AS KNIGHT OF THE Y-YEAR TO HIM?!" (Pest Control) * "Dark Meta Knight! Don't go, we know you have tricked us and all, but we still can give you... A second chance...?" (Pest Control) * "Take this! ARGH!" (Motherly Gooey) Bandana Waddle Dee * "Kirby, thank you for saving King Dedede, he's under control and we couldn't let him control about it, we can be friends if you like!" (A True General) * "Wait what King Dedede? You don't trust Kirby? He freed you from the Jamba Heart! He wants to be your friend! He understands you!" * "King Dedede, please don't be ungrateful... Kirby is the hero of Popstar, he saves us from every danger, and you still don't trust him?" * "Kirby, bad news... King Dedede still couldn't trust you, but if you help me to convince King Dedede that you are a buddy to King Dedede, he shall!" (A True General) * "King Dedede, thank you for changing your mind, hopefully you and Kirby will get along well.." (A True General) * "Look, we should find Whispy Woods, I don't know where he is hanging out, but it seems like that he is in trouble, we're starting this quest right here, right now!" (Nature Sabotage) * "King! What's the matter?" (Trouble with the NME) * "What's an Nightmare Enterprises?" (Trouble with the NME) * "No way! No monster should cause harm to our King!" (Trouble with the NME) * "Meta Knight?! Him! Yes him! He's the lone swordsman of us all!" (Traveling to Popstar) * "Meta Knight, why are you all cranky towards our new guest, I know you've had some problems with him, but just accept the fate and move on." (Pest Control) * "I'm sorry too Meta Knight.." (Pest Control) * "Get BACK HERE!" (Motherly Gooey) Marx * "Ey, wa'gwan, long time no see man, mi missed yu' a lot Kirby." (Shadows of Nostalgia) * "King Dedede must ha fe' sent yu' here, rite'?" (Shadows of Nostalgia) * "Whadd'ya mean yu' no trust mi, mi your big bruda! Your friend!" (Shadows of Nostalgia) * "Ya' should come wit' mi! Mi could prove dat' dis' jester like a big brotha' figure!" (Shadows of Nostalgia) * "Meta Knight? Who dat' boy callin' himself Meta Knight?" (Traveling to Popstar) * "Kine? Why yu' all grilled up? Mi no like dis'!" (Kine's Desert) * "Ey don' cry ma' boy Whispy! Mi' ha fe' no hands, mi only live wit' feet!" (The Walking Tread) * "Meta Knight! Whadd'ya doin' boy! Dark Meta Knight's new in dis' place and yu' already bein' rude to the man!" (Pest Control) * "Aye' den' we'll ha fe' happy ending again!" (Pest Control) * "Whadd'ya wanna do yu' stupid! Yu' wanna fite' me? Come on!" (Motherly Gooey) * "Yu' neva' go and botha' mi and mi bredas again, you hear dat' Hyness?" (Marx'ing his Territory) * "Hyness? Whadd'ya want aga- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Marx'ing his Territory) * "Ey whadd'appen to mi?" (Marx'ing his Territory) * "Mi lost dem' dark hole! Dis' no good Kirby! No good!" (Marx'ing his Territory) * "Aye' Mi wanna hear King Dedede sing sum' Rick Astley, hit it King!" (Marx'ing his Territory) * "Whadd'id Hyness even do? And what yu talkin' about dem' show?" (The Show's Cancelled) * "No! No dat'! Dem' truth is... DEM' SHOW'S CANCELLED! LOOK AT US! WE AR' OUR TRUE SELVES NOW!" (The Show's Cancelled) Gooey * "You don't remember me anymore Kirby? It's me Gooey! Your old big friend!" (Another Old Friend) * "Look, since Marx came here to see you again, I decided to see you again too!" (Another Old Friend) * "What's this button for?" (Another Old Friend) * "Kirby? What is going on? What's with these weird magic falling to us?" (Another Old Friend) * "Kirby! I'm going to visit my momma! but I need your help, I might say something stupid which could break my momma's heart!" (Motherly Gooey) * "Kirby! Glad that you liked my remarks! Momma sure would like this!" (Motherly Gooey) * "You're not a real friend Kirby, Hyness is, you're a loser... HUH?! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" (Motherly Gooey) * "WHISPY! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP, COULD YOU PLEASE.. Go and get an actual life?" (Motherly Gooey) * "NO! WHISPY! DON'T CRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT..." (Motherly Gooey) Category:Quotes